


Locked Out

by slutopia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at humour, M/M, Swearing, eren is a dork, first fic, levi is a smooth motherfucker, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutopia/pseuds/slutopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Eren's caught in an awkward situation of being locked out his house in his underwear and has to ask for the help of his hot neighbour.</p><p>Cue Levi.<br/> </p><p>prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my very first fanfic for ereri :D I hope it's not too bad. I'm sorry for any mistakes, feel free to tell me if there are any. 
> 
> my beta bae is the lovely [ianosphere](http://ianosphere.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! c:

'Shitshitshitshit.'

Panickedly, I jerk the door handle up and down, but it stays solid and adamant. Fuck, I really am locked out.

In my underwear.

'Of course I lock my own self out of my own house,' I mutter darkly to myself, cursing my stupidity for deciding it'd be _fun_ to frolick outside in my backyard at 2 in the afternoon.

Again, I repeat, in my _underwear_.

I throw myself at the door a few times, hoping I can forcefully slam open. Or maybe I'll magically meld through the door.

I look around. Perhaps I can smash the door in with something? Like that huge-ass stick over there, that looks promising. But unfortunately, I don't have enough money to pay for damage costs. It's difficult enough scraping together money for rent each month.

If only I was smart enough to think of having a spare key somewhere outside. 

Defeated, I sigh. There's only one option left I can think of. But it'll probably end in my death. Actually, let me change that to _definitely_. 

Slowly, I trudge around the house and through the backyard gate. I quickly survey the street for anyone passing by to potentially see me practically naked. With the speed and grace of a drugged sloth, I hurriedly stumble through my neighbour's front gate.

With a deep breath, I ring the doorbell before I can change my mind. Faintly, I can hear it echo and then quick footsteps near the door. _Fuck, this was not a good idea, thisishowIdiethisishowIdie-_

Suddenly, the door is flung open.

'Ye-' Then grey eyes meet my green ones and any words die in my neighbour's throat as he notices what I'm wearing, or lack thereof.

Promptly, the door is shut in my face. Well, it's better than the reaction I thought I'd get of being shot at sight. But that doesn't stop me from banging on the door.

'Wait, Levi!' I yell desperately, 'Wait, please open the door!'

'Sorry, I'm not interested in those kind of services,' a smooth voice calls out from behind the door.

'Wha- Oh.' _Oh_.

In one second flat, I feel my cheeks heating up as I realised what I must of looked like. Fucking hell, I show up on his door step out of nowhere and I'm only wearing black boxer briefs.

_Damn, really didn't think this through._

'No, Levi, wait! This isn't what it looks like!' I try shouting again, 'I really need your help!'

Abruptly, the door opens again and I almost tumble forward from hitting the door before but now there wasn't a door to hit.

'What do you want?' Levi snarls impatiently, his face a mask of displeasure. I feel his eyes flicker up and down my bare frame and instantly, I'm flustered again.

_Crap, I forgot he was hot. Like you-can-definitely-fuck-me hot._

Levi is basically really fucking gorgeous. Raven hair fell over an undercut and perfectly parted at one side. His face is all sharp angles, pointed nose, high cheekbones and prominent jawline. Dark circles under anyone else's eyes may look unappealing, but on Levi, it only adds to his attractiveness. His eyes are a piercing silvery grey and always heavily-lidded. He's also really short. And gay.

So yeah, kind of glad for my homosexualness too.

And I may or may not like my short neighbour _a lot_.

'U-um, well. I may of, kinda, maybe,' I begin intelligently, looking at anywhere but Levi's face, 'lockedmyselfoutofmyhouse.' The last part comes out in a rushed one breath as I grow increasingly more embarrassed.

It's silent for a few seconds before I realise Levi hasn't said anything. I peer up to his face and I see that of all things, he's _smirking_.

Okay, rude.

'It's not funny, Levi!' my voice rises indignantly.  
  
'No, you're right,' Levi snorts, 'it's _hilarious_. How can anyone be that idiotic.'

Damn it, if I didn't need help and also valued my life, I would have perhaps punched that smirking, yet still annoyingly attractive, bastard.

'Fine, whatever. Now can I please come inside so strangers don't see my practically naked ass?' I plead frantically. Hastily, I turn my head back to the street to scope for any incoming signs of danger.

_Shit, there's someone coming. Okay, calm down, they're not screaming so obviously they haven't seen you yet._

'Hurry up, let me in!' Agitatedly, I hop from one foot to the other, unable to keep still due to the fear running through my veins.

'Mm, I don't know,' _What, why? Stop being a sadistic ass and let me in!_ 'I do appreciate the view,' Levi purrs slyly, his gaze shifting to almost predatory. 

'What?' I snap at him,' What view? What the hell-'

Oh. _Oh_.

Immediately, my neck and face flush a brilliant red and I turn my face away in embarrassment. I sort of wish the ground would swallow me whole now. It's annoying how he can fluster me so easily. _Irritating, good-looking dickbag._

Having had enough, I push pass him into his house but not before I grumble, 'asshole,' under my breath. I knew he still heard it though.

'So what do you want from me?' Levi's voice questions behind me as I walk down his corridor.

_Preferably your dick-_

Woah, Eren, do not finish that thought. A boner would be the last thing you need right now.

'Uhm, could I have some clothes?' I inquire hopefully, 'Wait, I doubt anything of your's will fit-'

I discontinue the sentence when Levi narrows his ice-cold eyes at me. Yeah, probably don't comment on his short height.

'-doubt anything of your's will _not_ fit me,' I correct smoothly as possible. But since it's me, probably not as smoothly as I wanted it to be.

Levi rolled his eyes at me and motioned for me to follow him. We entered what I presumed was his bedroom, due to the bed in the middle. _And thank you, Captain Obvious._

As my neighbour rummages through his draws, I try not to stare at his ass. Which is fine _as_ , might I add. So obviously, I failed miserably at that.

I notice that the room is impeccably clean but sparsely furnished and without any vibrant shades. Only dark hues of charcoal, grey and blue are present. Somehow, I find it calming and relaxing.

Something is suddenly thrown at me and I realise they're clothes. Rapidly, I pull them on while muttering a quick thanks to the other man.

Once I'm dressed, I become aware of what the clothes actually are. The navy shirt is impossibly tight over my torso and my ass is practically hanging out of the black shorts. I groan fustratedly.

'Okay, what the fuck,' I ground out, trying to tug the shorts lower, 'don't you have any larger clothes?'

'Take it or leave it,' Levi looks at me, amused. He's having way too much fun with this.

'Okay, fine. Could I borrow your phone then?' I ask politely as possible. I still need to be nice, him murdering me is still a possibility. 

He breathes out heavily, previous amusement already forgotten, but hands me his phone nonetheless. I take it gratefully and immediately dial a number I've memorised over years and years of being friends.

'Hello?' a timid voice answers the phone.

'Armin!' I cry out in relief, 'It's me.'

'Eren?' I hear Armin's voice instantly perk up, 'Hey! What's up?'

'Uhm, this may sound weird but can you drive here and bring me the spare key you have to my house?' Quietly, I pray he isn't busy.

'Spare key? Oh yeah, sure,' Armin replies easily, 'Why though?'

'Uh, I'll tell you when you get here,' I can see Levi tapping his foot impatiently, his glance steadily getting more and more deadly, 'Just hurry, okay? I don't know how long I have to live.'

I lower my voice to a whisper at the last part so Levi doesn't hear me. But I don't hear the soft huff of laughter from Levi as he definitely heard what I said.

'How long to live?!' Armin exclaims, his voice becoming shrill and worried, 'Oh my god, Eren, are you being threatened? Are you in danger? Is someone-'

'No, Armin!' I cut him off before he decides to call the police, 'It's nothing like that. Just, come quickly, okay?'

Through the crackling static of the phone, I hear Armin take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. 

'Alright, alright. I'm on my way,' he reassures.

And with that, I click the hang up button. Relieved, I run my hand through my messy brown hair, successfully mussing it up even more.

'Here, thanks,' I smile at Levi gratefully as I hand his phone back, 'Uhm, so I should be going now. My friend's coming soon with my spare key. Thanks for the clothes, I'll get them back to you soon.'

Levi's face is expressionless and gives me a curt nod. I follow him to the door and a pull of disappointment tugs my chest.

 _Eren, your pathetic school-boy crush on your neighbour needs to stop_ , I scold myself mentally.

When we stop in front of the door, Levi makes no move to open it and stands motionless with his back to me.

'U-uh, Levi?' I ask gingerly, like Levi was a angry cat ready to lash out, 'Are you okay?'

Hesitantly, I reach out my hand to tap his shoulder but before I can touch him, Levi suddenly spins around and grabs me roughly, pinning me to the door.

Levi's eyes are fixed on mine and the stormy grey are filled with a smouldering heat and something else I can't read. I'm considerably startled and lick my lips subconsciously in my nervousness. His intense graze travel to my mouth as he notices the movement. All of a sudden, I'm aware of how close Levi is to me. His body is pressed flush against mine and I can feel his warm breath on my neck, effectively raising goosebumps on my skin. Cold fingertips roam down my sides, a blatant contrast to my burning skin.

'You better be legal,' Levi murmurs in a low tone.

A small flare of anger lights in me and I begin with, 'Hey! I'm-'

However, I don't manage to progress any further as I feel Levi's lips silence mine.

I'm stunned beyond measure and my lips stay unmoving. A grunt of displeasure leaves Levi's mouth and he nips my bottom lip gently. It immediately kicks my brain into action and soon my lips are sliding in time with Levi's.

_Is this real? Fuck, don't pinch yourself, you don't want to wake up._

Levi's lips are soft and plush and warm and I just couldn't get enough. I lose myself in the pleasurable feeling of Levi's experienced mouth against mine. My hands reach up to tangle in Levi's hair and it's so silky and _oh god, I really hope this isn't a dream._ Levi's finger trace circles on the nape of my neck and I shiver at the sensitivity. His tongue trace my lower lip, causing me to emit a small noise of desire. 

At this sound, Levi detaches his lips from mine and a small whine of protest escapes my mouth. But when I see Levi's face, any complaints inside die away. There's a dusting of pink across his cheekbones and his pupils are slightly dilated. His breathing is unsteady and his lips are wonderfully swollen.

'So, brat. Will you go out with me?' Levi breathes out. He smirks slightly at my flushed state and how I try to unsuccessfully get my uneven breaths under control.

'O-oh! Uhm, yes, yes, o-of course!,' Cha-cha _real_ smooth, Jaeger.

But it's completely worth my fumbling because Levi's mouth curves into a smile at my reponse. It's just a small lift of his lips but it is by far the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

'I'll pick you up at 7,' Levi informs me and proceeds to untange himself from me. Cold air rushes into me and immediately I miss his warmth.

'O-okay,' I stutter clumsily. Levi stretches around me and opens the door. I step out shakily, the feeling in my legs still not fully recovered from the impromptu make out session. 

'See you later, Eren.' With that, Levi presses a final chaste kiss on my lips before he shuts the door.

Once the door's closed, I allow myself to break out into a wide smile, my cheeks hurting from the stretch. Pleasant tingling shivers run through my body and I walk to my house as if in a daze.

I see Armin's car just beginning to pull into my driveway and I jog down to meet him. He parks the car and a blonde bob pops out from the side of the car.

'Armin!' I call happily and I swoop down for a hug. He squeezes me back briefly before pulling away.

'Wow, Eren,' Armin blinks as he stares at me, 'Your outfit is very.....tight.'

I suddenly remember how I was dressed and sigh exasperatedly.

'No, Armin, it's not like that,' I begin as I describe my situation. I choose to keep out the kiss scene with Levi though. He doesn't really need to know about it.

When I'm finished, Armin cocks at eyebrow at my explanation.

'You totally got some, Jaeger,' Armin says finally.

'W-what?! What a-are you talking a-about?' I splutter, flailing my arms, 'Were you even listening to what I was saying?'

'Yes but also, your hair's more messy than usual, like sex hair. Secondly, your lips are red and swollen, and thirdly, you have that post-sex glow,' Armin ticks the list off with his fingers.

My lips open and close like a fish, flabbergasted.

'We just kissed, okay,' I mumble belatedly.

'Well, it must've have pretty damn good if it left you looking like _that_ ,' Armin winks at me teasingly.

'Armin!'

He bursts out laughing and pats my shoulder when he steps past me to unlock the front door.

Discreetly, I touch my lips softly, still remembering the feel of Levi's mouth fervently touching mine.

I guess I'm kind of glad I got locked outside of my house in my underwear.

Totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [slutopia](http://slutopia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
